


End Game

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from "The End"





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

End Game by Alison X

Response to my own fanfic challenge: what happened in The End before the boys' scene, so that Langly was brushing his teeth and Byers was doing up his robe?

End Game  
Author: Alison X  
E-mail: or   
Webpage: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html  
Feedback: Yes please  
Status: Complete  
Category: Slash, Langly/Byers  
Rating: I don't know. Nothing heavy.  
Summary: Missing scene from "The End"  
Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, anywhere else just ask  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: This arose out of some speculation about just WHAT was happening before the boys' scene in "The End", and why Langly was brushing his teeth and Byers fastening his robe!

* * *

END GAME

Evening, bathroom, LGM HQ

"Really, Ringo, I can't believe you haven't done this before."

Langly looked uncomfortable. "Well, I never have, okay? And John . . look, don't tell Mel, will you? I feel really stupid not knowing how to do this. I mean, he probably thinks I've been doing this for years."

Byers grinned reassuringly and squeezed Langly's shoulder. "Okay, I won't tell him." He pushed Langly gently backwards towards the stool next to the bathroom sink. "Now, sit down. You might as well get comfortable." He took a small square packet out of his pocket and placed it on the edge of the sink.

Byers grabbed a towel off the rail and wrapped it round Langly's shoulders. "Don't want to get your tee shirt messed up." He slipped out of his own robe, dropping it on the floor. "Or my robe."

Langly was starting to look doubtful. "John . . . I'm not sure . . ."

"It'll be fine. I've told you, it doesn't hurt. Just remember what I showed you. It's easy." He looked at the other man, concern on his face. "C'mon, Ringo. You said you wanted to try this."

Langly started to speak, but a thump on the bathroom door made them both jump. Frohike was no respecter of privacy, especially when he didn't want to go all the way back downstairs to the john. "Hey, you guys! Whaddya doing in there? Move it along!"

"Er, sure Mel. Just a minute, okay?"

"What do I always tell you guys about making out in the bathroom! No way guys, have some consideration!"

"Okay, okay, Mel!"

They heard Frohike grumbling as he went away downstairs. " . . have to clean up after you guys . . ."

Langly leaped to his feet. "He's got a point, John, we don't wanna make too much mess in here . . ."

Byers pushed him back firmly. "Don't be such a wuss. We're not going to make a mess. And if we do, I'll clean it up. Now, let's get started. Have you washed your hands?"

"Er . ."

"Wash your hands first, Ringo. Let's *start* this thing properly anyway."

"Now who's a wuss . . okay, happy now?"

"Cleaned your teeth?"

"What, before as well as after?"

"Yes PLEASE Ringo."

"Okay. Um . . John?"

"What?"

"Er . . do I swallow or spit?"

Byers sighed. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He undid the packet, Langly watching with interest. "Hey, cherry flavour!"

"Sure. Now, tip your head back and open your mouth."

"Aaagh . . ."

"That's it. You need BOTH hands . . . good . . . good . . . "

"Gggghhhhhh . . . ow!"

"EASY does it . . . relax, Ringo, take it slow . . . you're doing fine . . okay?"

"S'making me feel sick . . ."

Byers sighed. "Okay, stop. Rinse your mouth and try again. C'mon. Like I showed you. Open . . . more . . ."

"Nggghhhh . . ."

"NOW what??"

"S'making my back ache bending like this . . ."

"Look, tip your head back further . . ."

Another loud thump on the door brought the proceedings to a halt. "Hey, guys, get outta there. Scully's downstairs and she's on her own."

The two men looked at each other questioningly. Scully had NEVER come to the Lone Gunmen on her own before. Langly scrambled to his feet, and Byers grabbed for his robe. "Coming, Mel."

The bathroom door opened in time for Frohike to glimpse Langly bent over the sink, and Byers slipping a small square packet into the pocket of his robe. Condoms? I told you, not in MY bathroom, boys . . .

"I TOLD you guys, no making out in the bathroom! You've got bedrooms, use them for gossake!"

Byers followed Frohike down the stairs, Langly close behind them with his toothbrush in his mouth. "We were NOT making out!"

"Oh yeah . . . why ya got a packet of condoms in your pocket then?" Frohike strode across the office to open the door, while Byers hung back waiting for Langly.

"I was just . . ."

"What?"

"I was just showing Langly . . "

"WHAT . . . . OKAY, HANG ON, I'M COMING . .."

"how to floss his teeth."

END

**************************

"Many small people who in many small places do many small things can alter the face of the world" -- Graffiti on the Berlin Wall

  
Archived: October 11, 2001 


End file.
